picturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ichigo Momomiya Revolution
Sunrise Ubisoft | licensor = | network = TV Tokyo, AT-X, TV Aichi, TV Osaka | network_en = | network_other = | first = September 3, 2002 | last = January 24, 2008 | runtime = 30 minutes per seconds | episodes = 52 | episode_list = List of Ichigo Momomiya Revolution episodes }} Main characters Goodies * Ichigo Momomiya - she is hero, and her lums shoot ability. ** Swimwear - pink one piece swimsuit. * Sakura Momomiya - she is ichigo's mom. ** Swimwear - red bikini swimsuit. * Shintaro Momomiya - he is ichigo's dad. ** Swimwear - black trunks with green stripes. * Taruto - she is ichigo, seira, megumi's younger sister, and her star rod shot ability. ** Swimwear - light purple one piece swimsuit. * Seira - she is ichigo and megumi's younger sister, taruto's sister, and her beam ability. ** Swimwear - orange one piece swimsuit. * Megumi Ooumi - she is ichigo's sister, and her fighter ability. ** Swimwear - red bikini swimsuit. * Radio News - she voice found in ichigo's house as living room. * Mahoro - she is ichigo's best friend, and her bomb ability. ** Swimwear - green bikini with skirt. * Moe - she is ichigo's best friend. ** Swimwear - white one piece swimsuit with star. * Miwa - she is ichigo's best friend. ** Swimwear - light blue one piece swimsuit. * Saloma - she is ichigo's sister, and her ninja ability. ** Swimwear - red bikini swimsuit. * Aizawa Minto - she is ichigo's rival, and her wing ability. ** Swimwear - dark blue one piece swimsuit. * Miyako - she is minto's younger sister, ichigo's rival, and her ice gun blow ability. ** Swimwear - orange one piece swimsuit. * Lettuce Midorikawa - she is ichigo's best friend, and her cutter ability. ** Swimwear - blue bikini with skirt. * Ayase Takako - she is ichigo's girl friend, lettuce's sister, and her fire gun blow ability. ** Swimwear - blue bikini swimsuit. * Pudding Fong - she is ichigo's best friend, and her yo-yo ability. ** Swimwear - yellow one piece swimsuit. * Jasmine - she is ichigo's best friend, and her spark spark ability. ** Swimwear - light blue one piece swimsuit. * Toyo the Toaster - he is jasmine's untalkable toaster. * Speedy the Chameleon - he is jasmine's pet speed chameleon on red cap, can't cold, and invincible on spin attack. ** Summer Costume - black sunglass and blue and white cap * Tonito - he is light blue circle-like fish is assistant. two eyes, no mouth, can air and swim. ** Summer Costume - blue love shaped-sunglass * Senny - she is pink circle-like fish is assistant. yellow ribbon, two eyes, no mouth, can air and swim. * Emily (Azumi) - she is ichigo and seira's best friend, and her parasol ability. ** Swimwear - light blue one piece swimsuit. * Mariko - she is ichigo's aunt, and her laser ability. ** Swimwear - yellow bikini swimsuit. * Tomori the Hedgehog - she is mariko's pet hedgehog are needle ability. * Grandis - she is ichigo's aunt, julie's mom, ayako and mariko's best friend, and her fighter ability. ** Swimwear - purple bikini swimsuit. Tory the Lemur - he is grandis' pet lemur is mirror ability. * Julie Makimoto - she is ichigo & jasmine's best friend, rima's sister, and her plasma ability. ** Swimwear - white bikini swimsuit. * Mashiro Rima - she is ichigo, taruto, emily, seira, and jasmine's best friend, and her mirror ability. ** Swimwear - light green one piece swimsuit. * Tohru Hikawa - he is ichigo, rima, julie's boy friend and rex' best friend, and his laser ability. ** Swimwear - dark blue trunk. * Tohru's Dad - he is tohru's dad. * Rex Owen - he is ichigo, rima, julie's boy friend, and his ice gun ability. * Dr. Owen - he is Rex' adoptive Dad. * Boby the Beaver - he is untalkable beaver is ichigo and jasmine's best friend and Dr. Owen's pet untalkable beaver. * Kimitsuka Ayako - she is jasmine's Assistant, mariko's best friend, and her laser gun ability. ** Swimwear - black bikini swimsuit. * Zakuro Fujiwara - she is Motoko's sister, Alice's Mom, and her hammer ability. ** Swimwear - black bikini swimsuit. * Alice Gehahbich - she is ichigo's best friend, and her magic healty and water gun shoot ability. ** Swimwear - green one piece swimsuit. * Motoko Aoyama - she is ichigo's best friend, and her sword ability. ** Swimwear - red bikini swimsuit. * Miyuki - she is ichigo's adoptive sister, and her marble gun shoot ability. ** Swimwear - light green bikini swimsuit. * Natsumi - she is ichigo's adoptive sister, and her marble gun shoot ability. ** Swimwear - orange bikini swimsuit. * Akasaka Keiichiro - he is found in keiichiro's house, and his marble machine gun. ** Swimwear - dark green trunk. * Ryou Shirogane - he is found in ryou's house, and his marble machine gun. ** Swimwear - blue speedo. * Kanma - he is eyeball camera, under the water can't shock, found in cafe star, and his beam ability. ** Summer Costume - green cap. * Mutsuki Nenga's Spirit * Untalkable Mammoth * Shana - she is ichigo's rival. Baddies * Sigma - he is ichigo's villains. * Piyoko - she is sigma's assistant. * Miyu Kuroi - she is sigma's assistant. and now the her traitor on goodies in Episode 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52. * Dave the Grunt Beaver - he is sigma's grunt army. Episode 1. Trouble of the Ichigo Momomiya 2. My Best Keiichiro and Ryou's new house. 3. A Cold in Tokyo 4. Tokyo Beach Blue Sea 5. Night in the Krem's Alcatraz 6. Subterranean Aardvark 7. Totally Girl Mahoro 8. Search for Emerald 9. Ichigo goes in Tanzania 10. Journey to the Source 11. Happy Aztec 12. Panic of Toy Factory 13. Panic of Porucpine fish Goodies: Ichigo, Sakura, Shintaro, Taruto, Seira, Megumi, Radio News, Mahoro, Moe, Miwa, Saloma, Lettuce, Ayase, Purin, Jasmine, Toyo, Tonito, Senny, Speedy, Emily, Mariko, Tomori, Grandis, Tory, Julie, Rima, Ayako, Zakuro, Alice, Motoko ** Animals: Rabbit, Duck Toucan, Tortoise, Elephant, Rhinoceros, Monkey, Gazelle, Gorilla, Crocodile, Skunk, Giraffe, Hippopotamus, Parrot, Lion, Tiger, Kangaroo, Ostrich, Zebra, Flying Squirrel, Bluebird, Porcupine Fish ** Baddies: Puftup, Magna Centipede, Ninbat, Army Dillo ** Villains: Magna Centipede, Army Dillo 14. My Best Friend Beaver 15. Ichigo Momomiya's sister name Megumi Ooumi 16. Panic of Red Dogs 17. Once upon a Ichigo's Parents 18. A New Halloween 19. The Mini-Necky's Charge Armies 20. Very Hot Thing 21. Welcome to Piyokoland 22. A pool of the day 23. Evil Ninja 24. She Would be queen 25. Night is where? 26. The Animals Scoop 27. The Great Rocky Mountain 28. The Song of Giraffe 29. Born to be wild 30. Ichigo and Stars 31. Another Beach 32. Piyoko's Express 33. Ghostly Panic 34. Night on the Giant Octopus 35. Submerged Ichigo 36. Ski Trip 37. Don't Bank on it 38. Once upon a Christmas (1) 39. Once upon a Christmas (2) 40. Rumble in the Jungle 41. Humanoid Leopard is Pirate 42. Her of the Hyena Table 43. Piyoko's Pyramid Scheme 44. Rainbow Resort 45. She is Animals friends 46. Gorilla My Friends 47. Creepy Castle 48. Trouble at the firefly festival 49. She of the stars 50. Ichigo's Super Star (1) 51. Ichigo's Super Star (2) 52. Ichigo's Super Star (3) Category:2002 television series debuts Category:2008 television series endings Category:Anime of 2002